Her guardian dragon
by CheatCoded
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction so please tell me if there are any mistakes. This story is going to be about miraXnatsu but when they were younger but instead Natsu 'the prince of the fire dragons' and Gildarts finds the Strauss siblings and brings them to fairy tail. What will happen lets find out?
1. Rescue

_**A/N: Sorry if my fanfiction is bad this is my first one so please leave any feedback if you feel you should with that said lets get into the story.**_

 _ **I do not own fairy tail**_

 **Chapter 1-one**

Smoke. Smoke is all that could be seen. Screams was all that could be heard. The heat was intense and uncontrollable. Three silver haired children battered and bruised, the oldest with an inhuman arm and cuts over her body she was just conscious . The middle child just as battered and bruised he was half conscious but not able to move last was the youngest, scorch marks on her legs and hands she was unconscious letting out small wary breaths. Bandits were surrounding them with wild and sadistic grins, steel blades with fresh blood stains held in hand.

The tallest one began to talk in a rough, cold low tone "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you young ones." a chuckle left his lips his voice getting louder "You should have ran when you had the chance but now your fate has be sealed prepare to die DEMON CHILDREN!"

he swung his sword down as he did the world felt like it was slowing down for the girl she tried moving but she paralysed by fear. The sword inched closer. Her last thoughts were "At least we died together now no harm can be brought to them, and we wont have to live in this hell any more." she gave a sad smile as everything turned black.

 _ **Natsu's and Gildart's POV**_

Natsu and Gildarts were strolling along a desert path it was late and the moon was high and crescent. The air was cool and soft as it swept through the sands. The young salmon coloured haired boy whitled with his hands behind his head and the older more gruff man with orange hair just walked with slouched shoulders. Natsu stared to smell the air his nostrils were filled with the sent of smoke. He started to rush off to the sent in thought that it would be. **THE KING OF THE FIRE DRAGONS IGNEEL.** Gildarts noticed this and chased after him alarmed at his sudden action.

 **Minuites later**

What they came across shocked them. In front of them was a village burned with bandits chasing civilians around and wizards setting fire to the houses and markets. Natsu ran in there recklessly throwing fire engulfed fists at every bandit whilst Gildarts just merely kicked them out of the way the shear force knocked them out. As the two thought through the crowd of bandits they saw in the distance a group of kids roughly the same age as Natsu with three men looming over them, Natsu pointed towards them Gildarts turned and saw one of the men swing his sword downwards milliseconds before it hit the girl Gildarts sent a crash spell towards the group shattering the sword into tiny shards of metal. The bandit turned toward were the blast originated from and spotted the mages he was about to protest at what happened but Gildarts sent an uppercut to the bandit chin and was sent flying and he landed on the other two outlaws. As Gildarts looked down he saw the girls arm and was confused.

"What's with her arm could it be takeover I better check with the master when I get back to the guild for now we better check if they're still alive," Gildarts thought concerned for the three silver haired children, he picked up the two younger children while he told Natsu to grab the eldest, all he heard was an annoyed grunt as a response he turned to the 'prince' of the dragon slayers he laughed at this then a dark aura surrounded them as Gildarts gave a dark unwavering grin. "If you don't do this you flame breathed brat I'll get the Master to do his worst punishment," Natsu paled as images flashed through his head at what the old man could do. He almost fainted.

"O-O-okay sir you got its s-sir" Natsu gulped and ran over to the girl before he did he looked at her, although he wouldn't admit it to any one he thought that she was a little cute even though she was beaten up. His face began to heat up "Wait why am I feeling hot I'm never hot maybe I'm coming up with something." He shrugged it off and picked her up she was heavier than he thought. he began to catch up to Gildarts who decided to set up camp so that they could rest for the night. Gildarts got out a few bandages so that he patch up the children as he was the eldest began to wake up and looked around in a panic until her eyes found her brother and sister then she realised the other people around her and jumped back, then winced at the sudden shock of pain she felt through her body. She looked at them with fear in her eyes then Natsu spoke "What happened to that village," She just whispered "I don't know It's blurry," Natsu just nodded understanding a little then he asked her what her name was "Mirajane and these two are Lisanna and Elfman my younger brother and sister,".

Gildarts saw how uncomfortable the girl was and told the two kids to get some sleep because they have a long walk in the morning. Then Gildarts turned over and passed out. Mira then turned to Natsu with a slight blush and asked "Could y-you hold me tonight I still feel scared," Natsu turned red as well and agreed as soon as Mira was being held by natsu she melted into his slight embrace just realising how warm he is "Goodnight," she softly whispered

She woke up to black. A void she felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing. She was floating in darkness flashes of memories started to flood into her brain like a scolding hot attack from a fire wizard. She shot up in cold sweat almost knocking the now awake boy off of her. She then apologised to him but he said that it was fine it was only a nightmare and that nothing was going to happen somehow she felt … safe from those words after that they drifted back to sleep holding eachother.

 _ **Thank you guys for reading the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and remember to tell me if I did something wrong other than that peace.**_


	2. Return

_**A/N: Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter I hope that this chapter can be better than the last one with that said enjoy the next chapter of Her guardian dragon**_

 _ **I do not own fairy tail**_

 _ **Chapter two-2**_

The sun was high in the sky, glistening like a lit candle, the group of wizards were still asleep. Natsu started to stir awake, slowly opening his eye adjusting to the unforgiving brightness of the sun. He went to stand up but noticed something heavy holding his arm in an iron grip he looked to his left and noticed someone was next to him with long silver hair. Then the events from the night before hit him like train. He tried to get his arm loose. But to no avail he couldn't then he heard laughter behind him he moved his head and saw Gildarts laughing so hard he was crying. Natsu stared at the grown wizard embraced and enraged but he couldn't do anything about because of cute silver haired mage next to him. Then she woke up slowly she began to realise that she was still holding on to Natsu and jumped of with a red face.

"S-s-sorry sorry I-I didn't realise I was still holding on to you!" She exclaimed waving her hand still apologizing.

"It's fine especially after what happened," he replied scratching the back of his head.

The other two Strauss siblings finally woke up a few minutes after the little scene shocked and confused. They were wondering where they were and who the other two people are.

"Who are you?" Elfman and Lisanna said in unison with questioning looks on there faces.

"I'm Gildarts and this pink headed brat is Natsu 'prince' of the fire dragons," he said with a smirk

Lisanna and Elfman looked dumbfounded. What did he mean prince of the fire dragons Gildarts saw this and chuckled then explained how Natsu was raised by a dragon and that the dragon was the king of the fire dragons.

They were shocked and in awe. Then he explained that they needed to get home and that they could come with them.

Mira, Lisanna and Elfman heard this and agreed. After they all had fully waken up they began walking toward Magnolia the walk was silent until Natsu's stomach began to rumble.

"Uhhh I'm hungry!" Natsu groaned while holding his stomach.

Everyone began to laugh at the boy then Gildarts explained that they had ran out of food and he'd have to wait until there back at the guild. Natsu just groaned and continued walking.

 _ **Two hours later**_

"Were finally home!" Natsu shouted while punching the air.

"Natsu aren't you forgetting something," Gildarts smirked and pointed to the gate. Natsu realised what he was talking about and he smirked as well. The Strausses looked confused until they heard sirens and felt the ground begin to shake.

Before Gildarts entered the city he looked down at Mira's arm and remembered that he had to talk to Master Makarov about it.

They reached the guild doors, Mira looked up and read 'FAIRY TAIL' on the sign above it. Before she could ask about what it meant Natsu ran up to the door and went to kick it open but it backfired he slipped and knocked over Mira. Natsu ended up on top of her with their noses inches away from each other. Mira went to get up not noticing the boy and on top of her and their lips touched for half a second until Natsu jumped up in shock his face heating up. Mira looked at him confused until she saw him touching his lips her face heated up so much that you could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

Gildarts just stood there laughing whilst the other two siblings just stood there shocked at what their sister just did they stood that for a good few minutes until Natsu pushed open the door and looked for grey.

"Hey ice prick get your ass out here and fight me!"

Grey heard this and ran toward Natsu and began to swing at him, Natsu dodged his Attacks and countered with a 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist' which sent grey flying towards an unsuspecting Erza. Natsu noticed this and paled he tried running but it was to late Natsu had his head put into the floorboards. After that Erza turned to the door and noticed Gildarts and the three others. The three just stood there until Erza asked them for their names. They told her their names.

"So what are you doing here?" Erza asked but she got no reply just some very uncomfortable looks from them. Gildarts than joined in and explained what happened the night before then told Erza to take them to the bar while he talks to the master

Gildarts walked up to the master office now with a serious look on his face he knocked on the door and walked in.

"So how did the mission go Gildarts," Makarov asked "It went good, but on are way back we came across a village being raided and found three kids and one of them has a weird arm," Gildarts replied "peculiar let me see this child," Before they went Gildarts told Makarov the names of the siblings and walked out of the office and went up to the bar to see Mira.

At this point Natsu had finally gotten up from Erza's beat down and sat at the bar with Mira they sat in an awkward silence until Makarov and Gildarts walked up to them "So your Mira, can I have a look at your arm please?" She reluctantly showed her arm to him and he was confused at first until he realised what it was, it was 'Takeover magic'. He began to ask her question like when he was done he decided that her and her brother and sister can join the guild. They all happily agreed to but deep down Mira didn't feel right about joining the guild. After they had a massive party celebrating the newest members Mira quickly slipped out of the guild but this wasn't unnoticed by Natsu who followed after her. He caught up to her by the gate and stopped her.

"Where are you going Mira?" Natsu asked confused "I'm leaving fairy tail I don't belong hear I'm a monster!" She cried, he looked at her with a saddened expression "Your not a monster Mira just because your arm is like that doesn't make you a monster, It's about what's in your heart and anyway I-I think your cute no matter what you look like," He looked at her with a slight blush on his face the next thing that happened shocked him Mira hugged him tightly crying into his shoulder. They just stood there in the moonlight as the stars and constellations watched them once they got them selves together they walked back to the guild hall in silence enjoying each others company as they walked.

 _ **Thanks for reading the second chapter of Her guardian dragon like last time leave any feedback on how I can make this betterwith that all said Peace**_


	3. First job

_**A/N: Thank for the support on the last chapter and I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been on my computer so I couldn't write with that said let's get into the story!**_

 _ **Chapter three-3**_

It's been two days since Mira and the other Strauss siblings had joined Fairy tail and three since that fateful day when her village was raided and they were almost killed. Over the past two days Makarov decided to help her with her magic and how to control it and now Mira was on here way to the guild because Natsu said he would do a job with her since it'll be her first time. She passed through the doors of the guild and started to look for Natsu until Erza was sent flying towards her and knocked her over onto the floor face first. As they got up Mira started to shout at Erza.

"Heyy !, you red-haired idiot watch were your going!" before she could throw a fist Erza shouted at her and explained it wasn't her fault and pointed at Natsu who was now trying to start a fight with Gildarts Mira was slightly shocked because she thought Erza was stronger than Natsu because he seemed scared whenever she threatened him, but after thinking she shrugged it off and walked over to him but before she could take another step Natsu came flying towards her like a meteorite. Before she had time to react she was knocked onto the floor. Everyone stared in shock at the way they landed Natsu had landed on top of her with his lips interlocked with Mira's. As they opened their eyes then realised what they were doing and jumped off of each other with heavy blushes on their cheeks looking both looking away from the other.

"S-s-sorry," Natsu stuttered "D-d-d-do you still wanna go on that mission with me" he turned and saw her slightly nod her head.

Before anyone could ask questions they ran out the guild leaving smoke trails. Some of the people in the guilds just stared and others laughed or whispered to each other.

Natsu and Mira just walked in awkward silence catching each others eyesight and looking away from each other. As they arrived at the train station Natsu groaned and paled. Mira slowly turned to him.

"W-whats wrong?" she asked "I have m-motion sickness so this ride is going to be torture but I'll have to man up because I-I promised that I'd take you on this job," he replied. As they grabbed their tickets and walked onto the 'devil' train they found seats and sat down. As soon as the train move Natsu almost threw up but held it back Mira noticed this and thought of something though she didn't know if it was going to work. She went over to Natsu side and forced is head onto her lap. Natsu blushed and then inhaled he could smell vanilla and coconut and this made him blush even more. Mira wasn't holding up any better she was blushing so much her face looked like Erza's hair. Natsu started to fall asleep and before he did he whispered "I love you," and passed out. Mira heard this and passed out from blood going to her head.

 _ **NIGHTMARE:**_

Mira had woken up in a field all the plants were dead and the trees had no leaves. She looked into the distance and saw a figure and ran toward it as she got there she saw three crosses with heavily disfigured 'people' on them they all had scorches, cut and holes the sizes of cannonballs on them, insects were crawling around them, then she looked down and saw three names that brought tears to her eye's Lisanna and Elfman but before she could read the last name darkness shrouded her and pulled her down into the earth while whispers repeated "you did this!" or "these are your mistakes!".

As she stopped being dragged she saw in front of her a devil like a version of herself with long white hair and a revealing outfit the only thing she heard was takeover complete before she was woken up.

 _ **NIGHTMARE END**_

She had cold sweat running down her body and her hand was shaking were the possessed arm was. She looked down to see Natsu staring at her with a look of worry on his face then he sat up and held her whispering "It's fine it was only a nightmare I'm here for you," this comforted her.

An hour later they arrived at the place where their mission was at Natsu was excited and worried whilst Mira was deep in thought about the nightmare and about what Natsu said before she passed out.

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter of her guardian dragon and sorry I haven't updated in a while and please if you have enjoyed leave a favourite and follow if you'd like and with that said peace.


End file.
